


Bloom

by NeverNoahh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNoahh/pseuds/NeverNoahh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They dance like nobody before them has ever danced; only like flowers caught in a windstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloom




End file.
